


Freshly Human

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Smut, human!Cas, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is still getting used to human needs, like taking a shower. He forgets that he needs soap and shampoo to complete the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freshly Human

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from KAILEERAINE97 on Tumblr.

“DEAN!” Cas’ voice echoed through the bunker’s shower room. He had been shouting for almost five minutes for Dean’s assistance and hoped that Dean would hear him before the hot water ran out. He had belatedly discovered that there was no soap or shampoo in the shower room after he was already wet and didn’t want to track water all over the bunker. “DEAN! DEEEEEEAN!” His throat was beginning to get sore and his voice was starting to sound slightly horse. For the fourth time that week, Cas found himself lamenting his new found human status. Had he been an angel, he wouldn’t have needed to shower in the first place. He sighed, sunk down to the floor, and resumed his shouting.

\-------------------——————————————–

“Dean, do you hear something?” Sam was sitting in living room with a book in his lap while Dean got caught up on the latest episode of Game of Thrones. Dean looked up and turned down the volume. Without the sounds of backstabbing and death, they were able to hear the faint sound of someone shouting.

“Cas!” Dean jumped up off the couch and tore down the hall towards the sound of Cas’ yelling. He barreled into the shower room expecting to see someone or something attacking Cas, but all he found was a very naked, very disgruntled Castiel sitting in the corner of the shower, shivering.

“Whoa! Cas! Jeez, you’re naked!” Dean slammed his eyes shut the second he saw Cas, but he couldn’t erase the sight of him sitting there with rivulets of water running down the corded muscles of his chest. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat and was embarrassed to admit that he felt the stirrings of arousal in his gut. Towards his best friend. His very male vessel inhabiting, now human, best friend. He stopped and tried not to dwell on it.

“Yes, Dean. Isn’t it customary to remove one’s clothing before bathing?”

Dean coughed. “Uh, yeah, Cas. But why the Hell were hollering for me if you’re in the shower? I thought you were in serious danger!” Dean tried desperately not think about all the little reasons Cas may have wanted him in the shower. Maybe Cas needed help washing his hair? Or washing a spot on his back that he just couldn’t quite reach? He was a brand new human after all and he was still getting accustomed to it. Dean could help with that. He could wash Cas’ back for him and while he was at it, he could massage away all the tension that had settled into Cas’ shoulders over the previous weeks. And maybe his hands would slip down a little bit too far, splaying possessively over Cas' stomach, testing. And maybe Cas would be ok with it. Maybe Cas would turn around and stare at Dean with those ocean blue eyes and that questioning look and maybe he would lean forward and…

“There appear to be no bathing supplies.”

Dean started out of what had begun to be a promising fantasy and felt the blush creeping into his cheeks. He cracked his eyes open and studiously ignored the naked man in front of him while glancing around the shower room. Cas was right; there was no soap, shampoo, or conditioner. Not even a scrubby. Dean sighed. “Sit tight, I’ll go grab some.”

He left the shower room as quickly as he could without looking suspicious and grabbed the things Cas needed from his own supply. On his walk back to the shower room, he managed to convince himself that the little fantasy had been caused by the fact that it had been a long time since he’d had sex, and Cas was an attractive man. It wasn’t like Dean couldn’t appreciate someone’s attractiveness, even if that someone were male. He just needed to go out and have sex once, or twice, maybe three times, and then he’d be back to normal.

Dean refused to look at Cas when he handed him the shower necessities.

“Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your help.”

“Yeah, no problem, Cas. Next time just make sure to get this stuff before you get naked and under the water.” He turned and left without another word, his brain already bringing the image of Cas naked and wet to the forefront. He walked quickly to his room and flopped on his bed, studiously not thinking about Cas. He huffed out a breath into his pillow and rolled over, rubbing his face with his hands. He was beginning to have the sinking suspicion that this living arrangement was going to end up being a very trying experience.


End file.
